


The day we weren't best friends anymore

by Kiisaka



Category: Sword Art Online, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hiding, M/M, Oblivious, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiisaka/pseuds/Kiisaka
Summary: I have to run. No, I'm not fast enough, faster. I have to be much faster. You ask why? I'm running away from THEM, fangirls.Then he is there to save me.
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 12





	The day we weren't best friends anymore

,,Haah... haah..." I'm running while trying to catch my breath. I'm still not fast enough. Run faster, Kazuto! You ask why I'm running? It's because I'm running away from them, fangirls and- Hey, don't judge me. I can reassure you, fangirls can be pretty scary. Especially, if the see something or someone they like. Just why are the following me?!

Looks like I'm far enough now, I can't see them- Shit! There they are again. Why are they so fast? I start to run again. It was a bad idea to ever stop. When I ran past a house someone suddenly pulled me inside. It's too dark to see who they are, but they saved me from them. I turn in the direction I believe they are and want to thank them, but I lose balance and fall on top of this person. I can feel how warm my cheeks are getting, so I must be really red. Thank god it's too dark for them to see me. ,,I'm sorry, it was- I didn't meant to fall on top of you, it's just- uh", I try to apologize to them, but I can't form a right sentence. Not one! While thinking about how to thank them and apologize to them I didn't notice, that I was lost in my thoughts. Until I hear HIM chuckle. Why I think the person is a boy? It's because the voice is too deep to be a girls voice. At least it's very unlikely. 

,,Don't laugh!", I said pouting. Savior or not, he has no right to laugh over someone panicking. ,,I'm sorry, but you were just too cute, while trying to apologize.", he answered still a little chuckling. His voice sounds familiar... ,,I'm not cute!", I practically scream at him. ,,If you say so...", he tells me defeated, but not completely believing me, before continuing:,,But could you possibly get off of me? The ground isn't really comfortable." After that I realise I'm still sitting on top of him. I stand up fast and try to say sorry to him, but even before I can form a single word, I already felt his lips on top of mine. 

I'm conflicted. It feels good, but I don't even know who that is. Familiar or not. After a short while I lost to this this good feeling and start to kiss back, closing my eyes. When we break apart I open my eyes and could finally see who it is. Seems like I accidentally turned the light on. Maybe I did it while thinking about what to do? It was Eugeo, my best friend! That's why he was so familiar... But why was he kissing me? He seem to notice my confused stare because he said:,,I kissed you because I love you, Kazuto." I blush furiously. How is that possible? I mean I'm just a gamer that practically never goes outside. I only go outside if I have to go to school, when I'm supposed to do something or when I visit my friend Asuna in the hospital. And no, we were never in a relationship. We just thought that the marriage status might be fun to try, so we did.

I didn't notice, that I'm lost in thoughts again and Eugo tried to bring me back. ,,...to. Earth on Kazuto!" ,,What?", I asked with a questioning face. Eugo sighed and says:,,I asked you, how you feel about me." Of course he would want an answer after that. Naturally, so I answer truthfully:,,How I...? I don't really know. I only know, that I really like you and, that my heart races whenever I'm around you. Oh! And the kiss just know felt really good.", I said grinning. Eugeo seems surprised at my answer, but then he hugs me. ,,Why are you hugging me?", I ask awkwardly. ,,Kazuto, you're pretty smart, but when it comes to love you're an idiot.", says Eugeo to me. ,,W-what do you mean by that?", I ask confused. ,,You. Are. In. Love. With. Me.", he answers me and emphasizes every word. I know that I'm turning completely red right now. I feel how my heart races again. And now I'm sure, something in me tells me he is right. I love him. I fell in love with my best friend. So I tell him smiling:,,I think you are right. I am in love with you." Now it's his turn to blush. Though I don't know why. Shouldn't I be the embarrassed one? ,,Why are you blushing?", I ask. ,,Because you sparkle too much.", he answers me. That's weird. I don't sparkle. ,,But I only wear black and it doesn't have glitter on it... how can I sparkle?", I ask confused again. 

I swear I do nothing but blush and be confused today... Eugeo turns his face away from me, but I can still see, that his ears are red too. ,,J-just forget it!", he says and I'm still confused, but I don't ask anymore. Instead I change the topic:,,I think the fangirls are gone. Should we go outside?" Now Eugeo looks at me and face palms:,,Yeah. I totally forgot, that you were chased around!" I chuckle a little. ,,So should we go?", I ask stretching my hand out to him. A few seconds later I'm blushing again, only a little this time and turn my head away. 

Now it's his turn to lightly laugh again and I blush even more. ,,D-do you want to hold my hand or not?!", I ask him. It's embarrassing to just stand there and holding out your hand, while nothing's happening. Then he smiles and it looks like he is sparkling. Oh, so that is what he meant. Smiling he takes my hand and we go hand in hand towards my house. ,,I know now what you meant, when you said I sparkle.", I tell him happily. ,,You do?", he asks surprised. I can't blame him for that. Today I really acted like an idiot. ,,Yeah. Back then when you smiled at me you were sparkling too.", I answer him, smiling but not looking at him. He grins. ,,I'm really happy, that you love me.", he says to me, still grinning. I look at him and tell him smiling:,,I'm happy too." For a little while we just looked at each other, not noticing we stopped going. Our face went nearer and nearer until our lips touched. It was nothing special, just a chaste kiss, but it felt like the world to me, like we are the only ones in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fanfiction. Not really my first, but my first in english because english isn't my first language. I just thought it might be fun to try. I can't guarantee, that my story's are good though. I'm just trying my best and hope I can get better in both, writing and english. So I hope you can point out my mistakes for me.


End file.
